1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a set of covers for a planter in which at least one cover provides protection from intrusion by animals while a second cover provides additional optional thermal insulation.
2. Background of the Invention
Planters are popular among gardeners. They allow gardeners to start growing plants indoors and later move them outside; they are portable to allow for frequent customization of gardening spaces; they allow people, such as city dwellers, to plant foliage in places where there is no available soil; and the planter itself can be a decorative addition to a garden scape.
However, planters are susceptible to outdoor animals and changes in weather. Planters are frequently the target of rabbits, squirrels, chipmunks, deer, and birds, which all have been known to feast on freshly planted bulbs and, especially, young plants. Garden animals can be particularly aggressive in the early spring as they are hungry after a long winter.
Additionally, plants in planters feel the effect of a sudden freeze more so than plants rooted in the ground because planters are unable to take full effect of the inherent insulating properties of the soil. Planters provide a much smaller volume of surrounding soil from which heat can be drawn. Plants in a planter are thus more vulnerable to the unpredictable swings in the weather in the spring and fall.
Some attempts have been made to address the problems of animals and weather individually. For instance, meshes, nylons, or burlaps can be purchased to help shield plants from the cold, but they do not provide any protection from animals. Some planters have rigid covers, but they are not hardy enough for outdoor use. Still other planters have internal heaters, but these heaters require external power sources, are a hazard, and incur high costs.
Thus a need exists in the art for a planter or a modification to a planter that solves the prior art problems of outdoor critters and harsh cold spells.